Pizza Boy
by angietiiffo
Summary: College!AU: Hermione has the perfect life, perfect hair, perfect boyfriend. Everything was going just as planned, that is, until her boyfriend dumps her for the new girl. Draco lives on the other side of town, a troubled kid. They find unusually good company with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 001**

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I would like the two of you to pair up for this project."

"Excuse me, professor, don't you think we're old enough to chose our own partners?" Draco spoke in a very dry tone.

"Yes, you are Mr. Malfoy, however your last project was so ill prepared and a rather waste of time; I thought I'd step in. I'm sorry to do this to you Ms. Granger." stated Professor McGonagall sending an apologetic tone.

"No problem at all professor. " Hermione expressed while sending daggers at Draco.

"Here are the topics for the project, you have the rest of the class to get started."

Hermione and Draco stared at one another, neither of them moving a muscle. Hermione thought she would have to force Draco to come over. To her surprise, he strutted his way to her, holding their eye contact. He dropped his books on the table, slouched in his seat. Hermione noticed his tongue move across his lips.

"So Granger…" Draco emphasized every syllables with a smirk.

"Okay Malfoy here are some ground rules; one: you stay at least a foot away from me at all times."

Hearing this he moved closer to her until their faces were inches apart. Hermione leaned back and pushed him away, speaking loudly "Starting now Malfoy! " after taking a deep breath she continued "Two: we're going to get this done in half the time than the rest of the class. I don't need you messing me up."

"Yea, yea, whatever.. Just give me your number so I can get out of here." Draco was hardly listening, his attention was on the pencil he was trying to balance on his finger.

"Correction. You will give me your phone number…" Draco gave her a blank stare while she droned on and on.

"Why did you and the weasel break up? " Hermione's mouth dropped as she gave him a blank stare.

"H-how do you know about that? "

"Oh you know stuff spreads." He gave her a smirk.

"Well, it's none of your business. Just write down your number." She was considerably more quiet, packing her things quickly.

 _ **Last night**_

The doorbell to Hermione's shared apartment, with her best friend Ginny Weasley, rang. The latter was away for the night.

"Ron! You're finally here, you're ten minutes late mister." Hermione playfully wagged her finger at him and pulled him into a hug. He barely lifted his arms around her.

"Sorry about that. So where's Gin?" Ron asked, as Hermione pulled him into the living room.

"I told you early she's studying at a mate's flat tonight. We have the place all to ourselves."

"Great…" Hermione noticed Ron was looking everywhere, but at her.

"Sooo… Do you want to order pizza, watch a movie? I could put some popcorn in?" Ron hesitated the next time he spoke. He was now staring at his nail-bitten fingers. "The movie sounds good."

"Alrighty, I'll pick the movie then?" Ron gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. Hermione put in the movie _50 First Dates_. She sat back down and cuddled next to Ron. Shortly, after the movie starts, Ron begins to fidget underneath Hermione.

"Ron, are you okay? You've been acting weird since you walked through the door." Hermione counted 1… 2… 3… breaths before Ron let out a sign.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I can't do this anymore." He pushes her off of him and takes another breath. "Look there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." This time he finally lifted his blue eyes to meet her brown ones. He places his hand on her thigh. "I'm really sorry about this Hermione, but I want to break up." Now it was his turn to count breaths, 1… 2… 3… 4… Ron looks up when he hears a snort. He sees Hermione doubled over with her shoulders shaking.

"Oh bloody… 'Mione I'm really really sorry. I didn't know you would take it like this…" She comes up for a breath of air and, and she's laughing. Ron looks at her, lost for words.

"Ron! Ronald Weasley! You crack me up with your jokes. You almost had me though with that." She was now practically rolling on the floor, holding her stomach from the laughing pains.

"Hermione. Hermione! HERMIONE!" She stopped at Ron's yelling. "This isn't a joke! I'm breaking up with you! I wanted us to have one more good night together. I-I just couldn't do it." Ron had stood up. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides. Hermione slowly sat up from her position on the floor.

"Ron, but why? We were fine a month ago, a week ago, yesterday!" He sat down next to her on the floor. "I know. I know. It's just I haven't been completely honest with you." He gave her a side glance.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione was always quick to imagine the worst, Ron knew this. "I haven't cheated on you, so you can stop thinking about that. It's just I met this girl in my class and we've been talking and getting to know each other." Herimone's eyes were slowly filling with tears. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop them. "You like her better than me, don't you?"

"Hermione. Please don't cry. We can still be friends."

"GET OUT!" Hermione jumped up; immediately started pushing Ron towards the door.

"But-but"

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU!" Tears were falling down her face. She shoved Ron out the door and slammed it in his face. She ran back to her bedroom and just cried and cried.

"That s-s-stupid jerk." Hermione grabbed her phone and press speed dial for her best friend.

"Hello, thank you for calling Jay's Pizza & Pasta. This is-"

"OH GINNY! You know how Ron and I had a date tonight right? Well, he came over and then the bastard b-b-breaks up with me! I was so excited we were going to spend more time together, but he goes and does that! He started talking about some stupid girl he met in one of his c-c-classes.

What made it worse was that I thought it was all a joke!" Hermione said this in one breath. She was hiccupping and sobbing, when she realized her best friend wasn't responding.

"G-ginny?" She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Sorry, but you have the wrong number. This is a restaurant called Jay's Pizza & Pasta. Goodbye now." The man on the other side of the phone was not sorry in the least bit. It was dinner rush and he did not have the time to entertain stupid relationship problems.

"Who was on the phone, Draco?"

"A prank caller."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 002**

Hermione darted out of the classroom after getting Draco's number. She did not want to hear whatever snarky remark he was going to say next, like always. She wandered out of building not sure of where to go next. If she went home to the flat, Ginny would be there with questions for the night before and she wasn't ready to face that yet. If she went to the quad she was sure to run into to Ron and she can't take seeing him with his new _lover_.

She decided with her safest option, the place she always goes to to clear her thoughts, the library. She took shortcuts, going through buildings and less traveled paths of the campus trying to avoid seeing Ron at all cost. Her plan went on without a hitch, until she bumped right into him on the corner steps of the library.

"Monie?! Are you alright?" Ron asked with concern in his voice, as she fall backwards from the collision. He moved to go help her, while in doing so, he released his grip on the blond's hand whom he was walking with.

"I'm alright! Just leave me alone!" she shouted as she stood up on her own, refusing his help she grabbed her books and continued up the steps trying to avoid the blond girls face as she ran past them.

She was finally able to breath again once she had walked through the library's front doors; feeling safe to release the tears forming in her eyes. She took a second to collect herself and then wiped the tears away as she continued walking into the library and up the stairs. Once she reached the top level she turns walking between all the different rows of books, trailing her fingers along their spine. She found her favorite spot, which thankfully, was empty.

It's a table in a far corner of the library, conveniently located near an outlet and not a far walk from the cafe. Not that many students sit up here unless, of course, to grab a coffee or something to munch on.

Hermione looked out the window, watching the people come and go. She noticed a tall red-head boy with a very petite blond. She made a face, looking away.

"I knew I would find you here."

"HARRY!" Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Shhh, we're in a library, silly."

"Oh, Harry, we hardly ever see you anymore though with classes and your internship." Harry's hair was tousled more than usual, no doubt to the kids he teaches. "How is being a teacher's assistant?"

"It's great! The kids are hilarious. The teacher is so encouraging. I couldn't have asked for a better class." Harry had a boyish smile on his face. _Ginny is so lucky to have Harry._

"Hermione. I just saw Ron with another girl. What happened?" She gave a big sigh.

"Geez, Harry. I just stopped crying." She pressed her palms into her eyes and gave him a weak smile. He placed his hand on her knee. "I honestly don't know. I thought everything was great. He came over and broke up with me."

"I'm sorry." Harry pulled her in a hug and squeezed.

"It's okay. I just need to avoid him. I should be fine then."

"Hermione that isn't… I don't think that's a good way to deal with this." Hermione wouldn't look at him. She started piling her books onto the table.

"Harry, I just can't right now. I have too much to do. I can't worry. It makes me sad and me being sad means my work will suffer."

"Alright, but if you want to talk, I'm here for you. That was a totally git move Ron pulled." Hermione laughed. She pulled out a pencil and started making a schedule for her projects. Little did they know Draco was sitting a few feet away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Oh gosh, We're so sorry we didn't introduce ourselves in the first chapter. We are two girls named Angela and Tiffany writing this story. This is our first time writing a full on story together. I hope you all stick with us through this journey  & you enjoyed this chapter, I'm so sorry it's much shorter! Thank you so much to AstoriaGrace for the review! It was a great help. We are working on improving.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 003**

 _Oh my gosh, it's been a week. Malfoy has not been answering my calls, everytime I see him in the courtyard he runs the other way. Ooooh He just wait till he comes to class I'll-_ As Hermione is cursing Draco, he walks through the door.

"Draco!" Hermione hisses through her teeth. She beckons him over. "Why haven't you been answering my calls? We are already a week behind! Do you not care about-" Draco puts his hand over her mouth. She pushes his hand away. "WHAT-"

"Can you PLEASE stop talking?! I have a huge headache and you are making it worse. I didn't answer you because I was busy, it's as simple as that. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco started to massage his temples, glaring at Hermione.

"Well, I'm sorry I care about my future. What were you doing anyway? Drinking?"

"What if I was? You're not my mom. If we set a date to met will you leave me alone till then?" Draco was standing. He was about to go over to Pansy Parkinson, his on and off again girlfriend.

"We can meet tomorrow at 12:00, at a place called Jay's Pizza & Pasta."

"No, we'll meet tomorrow at 1:00 in the library, top floor. Goodbye." Hermione was about to argue, but her phone rang. Draco stumbled away.

" _Hey Honey! I got you something you might like at home. Come over sometime today to pick it up. Also, could you tell your father he really needs to get that dent out of his car? Thanks! Love you tons! -MOMMY :D_

After class Hermione decided to head home to see what her mother bought her. She has been spoiling Hermione with loads of gifts for the past few weeks. Hermione rather her mother didn't since she pays for a few of Hermione's bills currently.

"MOM! I'm home!" Hermione walks through her front door and drops her bag on the floor.

"I'm coming, honey!" A few moments later Mrs. Granger was in the kitchen with her daughter holding a large white box. "Here you are, love." Hermione opened the box to find the Michael Kors tote bag she's had her eye on.

"Mom! Thank you! How did you know I wanted this one?" She hugged her mother.

"I'm your mother. Of course, I know what you like."

"Mom. Why are you buying me so many gifts?" Mrs. Granger took a pause to answer.

"Well.. Because you deserve it, honey! Since you're here already why don't you help me cook dinner? It'll be the first family dinner we've had in awhile. Okay?" Her mother watched her with hopeful eyes.

"Okay."

Her father arrived late to dinner, much to her mother's displeasure.

"Albert! I told you to get home early because Hermione was going to be here." Her father was loosening his tie as he sat down.

"Well, Maria things got busy at work. I needed to be there. Hello, Hermione."

"Hey dad."

"We haven't seen her in ages. Don't you care about your daughter at all?" Mrs. Granger was talking with her hands, meaning she was highly upset.

"We saw her last week! She's an adult, she doesn't need to be babied." Hermione's parents glared at each other. Her mother opened her mouth to say something, however Hermione cut her off.

"Mom, it's okay. I know dad is busy. As long as he here I'm happy." Her mother watched her for a few seconds. Then said alright. They sat in tense silence for the rest of the meal.

"Hermione! You're home, finally!" Ginny pulled her into a hug. "Harry told me everything. We're all a little mad at him. I know you don't want to talk about it, so I'll leave it at that. How was your day?" Ginny said all of this very quickly and in one breath.

"Ugh. I have to do a project with Malfoy. He's being so difficult. I tell him to… Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny stood in front of Hermione her mouth a gaped open.

"You're working with Draco! Oh my gosh Hermione! He's so _hot_!" Ginny was bouncing in her toes.

"Ginny! He's also a complete insensitive jerk." Ginny pulled Hermione to the couch.

"This could be your chance to get over, Ron! Plus, I heard he's a good kisser." Ginny smirked. "Before you say anything, just think about it. I don't want to see you sad and depressed."

"Oh gosh, Ginny. I'm going to bed."

"Promise!" Ginny shouts at Hermione's retreating figure.

"We'll see."

Draco was having a pleasant slumber, until a series of rings woke him. He rolled over to find it was his phone.

 _Don't forget our meeting!_

 _1:00 sharp in the library as you said._

 _Don't be late!_

Draco groaned. "It's seven in the freaking morning." His phone charmed again.

 _Oh yeah, it's Hermione it case you didn't know._

"So annoying!" Draco turned over. His roommate threw a pillow at him, telling him to shut up.

Draco still had pain from a night of drinking, he didn't _too_ much, but his bloody roommate, Theodore Nott, was. Theodore was a drunken mess. He tripped and pulled Draco down with him, resulting in Draco's head hitting the concrete and something stabbing him in his calf. In a few hours he would have to deal with the _know-it-all._

 **A/N:** Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for all the wonderful things you said, as Tiffany stated before this is our first _ever_ fanfiction so I'm so happy you like it so far. Feel free to tell us what you think. :) -Angela


End file.
